


Day 190 - Dates and birds

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [190]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, There's a canary bird in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Greg dropped into the armchair with a heartfelt sigh.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 190 - Dates and birds

Greg dropped into the armchair with a heartfelt sigh. John knew that he had worked double shifts the last few days because a flu epidemic knocked out half of his people.

“You want a beer?”

“Coffee might be better. I am picking up Molly after work.”

“Third date?”

“Fourth, John, otherwise he would have bought flowers and refreshed his aftershave.” Sherlock’s voice drifted in from the kitchen.

“Yeah, fourth. But..”, Greg raised his voice, “she asked me not to bring flowers actually. Her cat eats them.”

Sherlock did not respond because he was busy grabbing his coat and explaining that he had to go and buy a canary bird. John looked a little alarmed.

“I hope you are not planning to kill it? Because you are not killing a canary in our home.”

“Not even if it would save innocent lives?”

“Does it?”

“No.”

“Then you are not killing it.”

“Fine. Although changing the experiment so that the bird does not die might ruin the outcome.”

Sherlock huffed and stormed off, slamming the door shut with far more force than necessary.

“Man, am I glad that I did not fall in love with _him_.”

John chuckled. “It has its upsides too. I better go and tell Mrs Hudson that she is going to get a canary. Then _I_ need a beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'court'.
> 
> I'm off to the UK tomorrow, therefore I will not post until Monday. Sorry. :(  
> I wish you all joyful days and when you're at the Sherlopalooza too, come over and say hi! :)


End file.
